


lucius's ex diary

by oozio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oozio/pseuds/oozio
Summary: lucius x diary





	lucius's ex diary

_1974: 7 years before the death of Lily Potter. Lucius Malfoy is 20 years old._

　　Winter nights accentuated the magic of Hogsmeade. Perfectly hexagonal snowflakes came gently to rest upon trees and woolen hats, the limbs of one snuggling quietly into the spaces beside another; enchanted candles lit up dark alcoves with flickering flames, and the municipal council had even put a spell on the ground itself, so that the crunch of snow underfoot would be deeper and more satisfying here than anywhere else in Britain.

　　Lucius Malfoy strolled through the deserted streets, skirting the rings of light cast by the tall iron lamp posts. The snow fell in thick swirls all around him, the pieces glistening when they caught the lamplight, and vanishing as they settled. In the shadows of this street that led away from the holly-wreathed pines of Hogsmeade proper, Lucius strode towards his destiny: dark magic, unspeakable secrets, and midnight escapades- in a phrase, the pink-paneled facade of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop for Couples.

　　It loomed not too far in the distance, seeping warm light and the buttery smell of Battenberg cakes into the night air. A small girl dozed on the back counter; as he pushed open the glass-paned door, a silver bell tinkled above his head. Lucius looked up; when he lowered his eyes again, his companion was already there.

　　He laid his walking stick down across the seat next to him. Across the little round table his companion smiled, delighted. He wore a schoolboy's uniform, and though snow was falling heavily outside the frosted windows, he looked at home in nothing more than a knit sweater.

　　"So this is where we met?" The dark-haired boy said, cupping his face in his hands. "Aren't you cold?"

　　"A competent wizard should never be cold," replied Lucius. "This is where you recruited me."

　　The other raised an eyebrow. "Really?" His gaze traveled over the embroidered tablecloth and matching porcelain sugar bowls. "I learn so much about myself every day."

　　"It wasn't always like this," said Lucius. "The decor used to be much more... subdued."

 

 

 

 

 

　

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe


End file.
